Senko's Christmas Party
by Liisha2theMoon
Summary: Hiei needs to borrow a cup of sugar, but becomes a party animal Rated T for language DON'T READ! UNDER CONSTRUCTION!


Hello. I have finally decided to do a disclaimer. Here goes!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own "I won't be home for Christmas" or "The Party Song" Blink 182 does. I bow to their greatness! I also do not own "I want everything for Christmas" Simple Plan does so yeah. On with the story!

Senko's Christmas Party

Chapter 1: Hiei, please go next door and borrow a cup of sugar for Keiko!

Hiei's POV

I was walking aimlessly down the side walk. I looked around and noticed that I was on Kurama's street. 'I might as well go see what the Kitsune is up to' I thought. I was walking in front of the house next door, when all of a sudden, a boy, who looked to be Kurama's age, was thrown out the front door. Floods of laughter poured through the open door. The boy looked afraid of the house he had been thrown from. I watched wide-eyed but then I got bored so I continued walking until I was in front of Kurama's house. Everything was quiet and peaceful, until I heard Yusake yelling inside. Not wanting to miss a ningen fight I flirted to the front door, found that it was unlocked and let myself in.

As I opened the door and walked inside, and I could feel the Christmas cheer hid my body. As always, there was a live pine tree in the corner of the living room decorated with stringed popcorn and large red, green, silver, and gold orbs. Which Kurama had informed him were ornaments, not omniscient balls of ki ready to attack him. Holly and ribbon was strung around over door ways, and above the front door, which I was standing under hung mistletoe. I cautiously stepped away, before coolly striding into the kitchen.

"Yusake!" Keiko yelled as she threw a glass measuring cup across the room hitting Yusake in the head before bouncing off and landing in his hand. Then I saw Kurama walking down the stairs chuckling to himself, like always. "What are you to fighting over now?" Kurama asked as he reached the bottom step. Then he glanced over and saw me standing there. "Oh, hello Hiei," he said cheerfully. "Hn." I replied like always. Keiko, who was standing at the kitchen counter, looked over and said hello, and then went back to yelling at Yusake. "Yusake, just go next door and ask them for a cup of sugar, or go to the store and buy me a bag of it!" "No way, I'm not your servant!" "Hiei, please go next door and get a cup of sugar for Keiko," Kurama told Hiei snatching the measuring cup from Yusake. "And you can't because?" I asked. "Because I'm sick," "With what?" "A human cold," I rolled my eyes grabbed the cup and went out the door and walked to Kurama's neighbor's house.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. A girl, also about Kurama's age, answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked rather happily. "Could borrow a cup of sugar?" I asked like I was going to explode from all the politeness. "For whom?" "Suuichi's friend Keiko," "So, Suuichi finally got a girlfriend. It's about time," "Hn. No. Keiko is Yusake's girlfriend. She's just at his house cooking," "Oh, come on in and I'll get you the sugar," she said with a small smile.

When I walked through the door, her house was full of people, and dim lights. It was so cloudy outside that you almost couldn't see. "Come on, don't get behind. You could get lost in here," she said as she took my hand and guided me through the crowd. After surviving the mosh pit, we walked into the empty kitchen. "Um, he he you have some confetti in your hair," she said trying to suppress her laughter.

The girl walked over to the cabinet, and climbed on to the counter to reach the top shelf. When she found the bag of white sugar and jumped to floor and landed on her feet. "Let me see. How much does she need?" "Hn. One cup," "Right, I knew that," "Senko! Hurry and get in here! Someone started another fight!" "Who?" she asked as she stuck the measuring cup into the bug and pulled out a little more then a cup. "You did say Keiko right?" I nodded and then she handed me the measuring cup. "Well, is this the same Keiko who goes to Saryaski (Sp?) Junior High?" I nodded again. "Well, she told me that she always uses a little more sugar then a recipe calls for," she smiled a bit bigger this time. "Senko, Get in here now!" "Kay! Oh, tell Keiko Senko Kunasake says hi! Now you should probably get out of here before another fight brakes out," I nodded and walked out of the room.

I decided to stay a few minutes extra so I could see the fight. "Okay, who wants a fight," "Me!" "Oh Danny, it's you. Where do you want to fight?" She asked carelessly. "On the rafters!" he said confidently. "So be it. Lainy DJ, would you please play Blink 182, "The Party Song"?" Senko yelled across the room. "Sure!" She grabbed a CD a put it in a player and then hit play.

Do you wanna come to a party  
My friends picked me up in their truck at 11:30  
This thing's at a frat house, but people are cool there  
Reluctant, I followed, but I never dreamed

There would be someone there who would catch my attention  
I wasn't out looking for love or affection  
So I paid my 3 and the girls got in free  
Shined the beer for tequila and we headed into the party

And then, in the backyard, some terrible ska band  
Someone in the background was doing a keg stand  
This place is so lame, all these girls look the same  
All these guys have no game, I wish I would have stayed

In my bed, back at home, watching TV alone  
Where I'd put on some porn or have sex on the phone  
Far from people I hate, down from anywhere state  
Trying to intoxicate girls to give them head after the party

And then, I saw her standing there  
With green eyes and long blond hair  
She wasn't wearing underwear, at least I prayed that  
She might be the one  
Maybe we'd have some fun  
Maybe we'd watch the sun rise

But that night, I learned some girls try too hard  
Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Some girls try too hard  
Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Some girls try too hard to impress with the way that they dress  
With those things on their chests and the things they suggest to me

I couldn't believe what this lady was saying  
The names she was dropping and the games she was playing  
She dated this guy who now rides for Black Flys  
How she's down with the wise well-constructed disguise

Now, I'd rather go dateless than stay here and hate this  
Her volume of makeup, her fake tits were tasteless  
So I said I'd call her, but never would bother  
Until I got turned down by another girl at a party

So when you see her standing there  
With green eyes and long blond hair  
She won't be wearing underwear and you'll discover  
This girl's not the one and she'll never be fun  
You should just turn and run  
Because you'll find out that some girls try too hard

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Some girls try too hard  
Na na na, na na na, na na na  
And some girls try too hard to impress with the way that they dress  
With those things on their chest and the things they suggest to me

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Some girls try too hard  
Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Some girls try too hard

During this song Senko jumped up to the rafters. Her house had a very high sixteen foot ceiling but the rafters were at ten feet. Danny stared while she jumped then he used the latter leaning against the wall. Once they were both on the rafters Senko tried to knock Danny's feet out from under him. He jumped and almost lost his balance. He tried to throw a punch but almost fell again. Senko finally stopped waiting on him and kicked him to the floor. Everyone applauded and I decided that I had seen enough. I walked out the door and walked back inside Kurama's house. "What took you so long?" Yusake asked. "Hn. Senko Kunasake says hi," "Kunasake!"


End file.
